


The fight for the maiden power

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [25]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Short, Spoilers, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: William must make a choice to join James or join the kids he's trying to arrest.
Series: who killed team cordium [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884





	The fight for the maiden power

William finally made it up to atlas he was headed up to find James but then heard a huge explosion and went towards it riding Fluffy. 

He then soon saw an iced off room and heard a wall shatter from inside he then got his second to last diamond bullet and blew up the entrance and got off Fluffy and they both got inside he shouted: “WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!” 

Ruby, Weiss, Cinder, Penny and Winter looked at him and she lightly smirked about to charge towards him but Quickly saw Ruby start to activate her eyes and then flew off by the time the lights went away she was gone.

Weiss and William quickly ran up to Winter who asked Weiss “What have you done?” William coughed up a bit of blood then tried to tend to her wounds as winter continued to speak as she moved up a bit with William’s help looking at everyone but him “I suggest you all surrender” she grunted in pain.

William rubbed her hair gently and gently went “shhh it’s okay just relax and rest” she looked at him for a moment but then turned back “and comply with the general’s orders” Weiss then turned to Ruby and Penny before she looked back at Winter “we can’t do that..” winter sounded upset but not angry 

“Then I suggest you run” Weiss tried stepping towards her sounding really upset and worried “No, your hurt, I am not going to leave you like this. 

Winter then shouted somewhat loud “You’re NOT LEAVING ME! I am giving you a head start.” she sounded upset as she stopped talking then put her hand up to her ear “this is special operative Schnee in need of immediate medical assistance. Send reinforcements over.” 

Weiss looked upset but then determined at her sister “we all have to carve out our own way” just as she said that a ship appeared thru a hole in the wall and the door opened up with Yang inside.

“Guys you’re…” Ruby looked at them “We need to go” they then quickly got onto the ship and William looked at Winter and sighed gently. 

“I am sorry Winter but from the way James is acting he’d probably kill me just so he could have full control of atlas I am not gonna sit back and die I am going to keep my place as the colonel but joining them as well he can’t fire me I am his boss but he won’t listen to me and I know that”

she turned her head to the side but then nodded “do what you must sir you’ve always done what’s right and… I believe in you more than anything” 

he smiled gently coughing a bit more before running off with them “take care of my Grimm don’t let James go near them the only one I am taking with me is Fluffy” the door of the ship was about to close and they looked at each other one more time “I promise sir” William chuckled before smiling brightly “GOOD AND MAKE SURE TO KEEP LIFE MAD WITHOUT ME HERE! after all!” she smiled and coughed her self finishing his sentence “life needs a bit of madness.”

and with that, they flew off and the guards soon ran in as they got far enough away to take winter to get medical attention. 

Blake quickly hugged him crying into his chest “Thank you for joining us, William.” and he sighed gently hugging her tightly “Not a problem I could never abandon you kids”


End file.
